Believe Me
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: A disastrous event unfolds and a young girl is thrown back in time to find her parents before she was even born. But is she to be believed? "I am Winter Frost. And I am here to find my parents."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**Okay so this is my first Jelsa fic! (But not my first fic ever). I have simply fallen in love with this pairing I just love everything about the duo and this plot bunny has been festering in me for months! **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Also! I don't own the artwork for the cover! My deepest apologies, if you don't want me to use it PM me and I'll take it down. But all credit goes to the artist! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks (boy if I did we would have a Jelsa flick!).**

* * *

It was October and the Guardians were busy going about their chosen duties. Down in the depths of the warren the Keeper of Hope was busy painting and organising thousands of tiny eggs in preparation for spring in the new year. The warren was alive with vivid green grass, blooming flowers, and a crystal lake filling the atmosphere with light and the sense of new beginnings. Bunny was pleased to note that since the little episode of losing Easter all those years prior, his holiday had thrived year after year with more children than ever believing in him, giving him is own sense of hope.

Hmm maybe that frosty git had a point of the children being Guardians in their own right too? But Bunny would rather give up his beloved carrots for a year before admitting he was right.

Hopping down from his hill he surveyed his lands a broad smile on his face. "Everything according to plan." His thick Australian accent clung to his words, the Easter Bunny being a lover of routine and order.

* * *

From deep underground to the skies of the earth tiny blue and green fairies flurried about carrying their precious cargo of teeth like a lifeline. Each were sporting small smiles as they entered their giant tooth palace and tucking said teeth away neatly into their respective pockets. Upon a perch in the vast castle a bigger fairy fluttered around excitedly a big smile etched on her face revealing her own perfect pearly whites, her vibrant colours reflecting in the light making her glow.

"Sector 18! She's lost her first tooth! Sector 213 older brother pulled his final tooth out with string! Not the best way but he seemed happy. Sector 4 two teeth out in a sledding accident... Hmm I wonder how that could have happened... Again?"

The Tooth Fairy gave a small laugh the memorise of the children surrounding her as she kept guard. She flitted to a few of her smaller fairies as they prepared to head out once more.

"Remember to floss!" She called before remembering that small boy who just lost two teeth. "What are you up to now Frost?"

* * *

"Wahooo!"

The winter spirit fell from the skies a huge grin splitting his face, he raised his trusty wooden staff high as the lake beneath him froze allowing his bare feet to glide on the solid surface with ease. A sly smirk appeared on his face as he came to the end of the lake and towards a group of kids, as he grew closer he flicked his staff and a barrage a snowballs littered the small group. Laughter erupted from the children as they engaged in their own snowball fight.

Jack landed on a fence not too far and lent against his staff, a satisfied smile on his face. It would happen any time now...

"Oh! Annabelle look! It's Jack Frost!" A small boy squealed to his sister, who subsequently turned to look straight at the Guardian of Fun her own face lighting up in delight. Jack grinned as the children all began to turn to him. It had been a few years since he had become a Guardian and every year more and more children believed and could see him, however, in those years he met a very particular woman- not child- who could also see him-

"Jack! Jack! Do you know the Snow Queen!?" The girl named Annabelle asked giddily. Jacks grin only widened at the thought of his lovely Snow Queen. He knelt down to the children who gathered round him a look of pure excitement in their eyes.

"Why yes, yes I do and shall I tell you a secret?"

The kids huddled closer. "She's my girlfriend."

A chorus of 'ew's' and 'cooties' squealed round the children as Jack stood and laughed.

"Don't worry guys it's not all bad, we have wicked snowball fights!" And with that he launch the children into another round of fun as he kicked off the ground and into the crisp winter air. "Hey Wind!" The wind howled in response. "Take me to the Snow Queen!"

As the winter spirt flew through the air he glided through golden streams of sand that was raining down from the skies. Upon a small cloud of sand a golden man stood happily with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face as his hands commanded the dream sand into its appropriate locations. The sand curled round buildings and through windows as sleeping children smiled with sweet dreams dancing around their heads.

The Guardian of Dreams transformed his cloud into a giant butterfly as he swooped down into the small town, peeking through windows with a bright smile seeing all the children's happy faces that his dream were bringing. The huge butterfly rose and flew higher into the skies as the sandman flew off towards his next destination to being pleasant dreams to another country of children.

* * *

Deep in the snow covered mountains a gleaming palace bounced the sun off it's reflective walls. The palace moulded into the side of the tallest mountain, curving to fit in with nature as it stood strong and proud as a part of the landscape.

Inside a woman with platinum blonde hair and a crystal blue dress stood at the doors of her balcony looking over the beautiful land of Arendelle that she used to rule centuries ago. The Guardian of Love smiled softly as memories of her wonderful sister Anna filled her mind, but that action alone took her back to the time of her death and resurrection as an immortal.

Herself, Anna and Kristoff had been taking a walk through the forests one winters afternoon, the frozen lake looking strong enough to carry all of their weight as they decided to skate. It had been a lovely day but an ear splitting crack ended it all. Anna was stood on a weak part and the ice was rapidly cracking beneath her, Elsa tried hard to conjure her magic and freeze the lake into more solid ice but her emotions took control and her powers lay scattered beneath her palms. The ice buckled under her weight and without a second though Elsa ran pushing Anna onto the embankment, screaming a final 'I love you' to her sister before she plunged into the unforgiving waters below.

She awoke hundreds of years later the Moon glowing brightly forcing her eyes open as she rose from the now unfrozen lake. It was unmistakeable that the voice saying 'Snow Queen' was aimed at her. She looked round her surroundings before heading back to Arendelle only to come to the cruel conclusion that her sister and husband were no more and rulers of her kingdom had come and gone. She was alone and... Invisible. Children and adults slipping through her like she was smoke stung her heart as she fled to the mountains to lock herself in her still standing ice palace.

It wasn't until she met Jack and became a Guardian herself that she was finally able to smile again. She was quickly pulled out of her revive by said Guardian who floated down smiling at her.

"How was the snow day in Leeds?" Elsa asked, Jack grinned and laughed.

"Awesome, some more children asked about you. But when I told them you were my girlfriend they thought it was gross."

Elsa giggled then beamed. "They asked about me?" She was unable to keep the awe and excitement out of her voice.

"Well sure! Are you coming on some rounds with me tomorrow?" He asked, Elsa deliberate for a moment, she was still adjusting to being around children, it seemed the smallest things they did triggered a memory of Anna. But after time Elsa has come to treasure the fond memories instead of pushing them away, she smiled at the winter spirt.

"Okay, it'll be nice to get out for a bit"

Jack grinned and captured her hand in his, softly kissing the back of it before they returned into the castle together.

* * *

High up on the top of the Earth the Guardian of Wonder, North was busy as ever in the Pole with only a few short months left before Christmas. Giant yetis and tiny elves hurried round the huge workshop working effortlessly to ensure Christmas would arrive with a flourish. The gift giver was currently in his office hunched over a small toy car that simply refused to co-operate. With a grunt and a snap he flipped the small toy back round before it glided of its own accord across North's smooth desk.

"Ah Ha! Tis working!" The huge Russian laughed as an elf jumped on the desk running after the toy car. North stood his desk shifting as we walked round and into his workshop.

"Step up guys! Christmas almost here!"

He walked round to check his globe with millions of tiny lights flickering brightly across the planet. North smiled proudly. Yes the Guardians were doing well, better than they ever had before what with the involvement and Guardianship of their newest member the Snow Queen.

Nodding in satisfaction North turned to go and acquire himself another cookie when a bright light filled his workshop. The yetis mumbling incoherent sounds and elves began running around in panic. North pulled his arm to shield his eyes as the light dimmed he slowly looked around for something out of the ordinary when his eyes fell onto a small girl who lay on the floor over the Guardian seal.

She gave a small groan as she lifted her head, North's eyes widened at her face. She had snow white hair that fell past her shoulders into two neat braids, her oval face and high cheek bones showed her late teenage years. Her nose was small and delicate and her feet were bare; she had a light blue skirt that landed just under her knees and a dark blue long sleeved top with frost patterns dancing around neck line. Her skin was flawless and pale what struck North most were her eyes, her eyes where a perfect mix of ice blue and crystal blue with what looked to be a snowflaked deign in her irises.

"Who are you?" North asked his expression strong and guarded. The girl stood up and looked to be trying to for the right words.

"I am Winter Frost. And I am here to find my parents."

* * *

**Oooooo. **

**Okay I know the name Winter has been used elsewhere, but I love it :) **

**and don't worry other chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get this up so quickly. And also READ THIS: I will explain how Elsa became immortal and her and Jacks meeting! It will be done in flashbacks so don't panic ;). **

**Don't forget to drop a review :) **

**Cornelia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow I'm so pleased people like this story I'm thrilled!**

**Here's the second chapter with some Jelsa goodness! And also we see the first meeting that Jack and Elsa had! Eeeee!**

**Okay I'll shut up now :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) **

* * *

"Elsa, get back here right now!"

Elsa rolled her eyes as she exited their bedroom. "Give me five minutes! Sheesh!" She heard him grumbled and carried on towards the large balcony that overlooked the now modern Arendelle. She smiled softly, fingering the iced ring on her left hand; never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she would be an 267 year old immortal, living with her fiancée the winter spirit himself. The other big thing that still amazes her is that fact that she also has the status of Guardian of Love, bringing love to children all over the world is something that brings her so much joy.

A content sigh escapes her lips before she hears another 'Elsa!' shouted from inside the ice palace. She laughs. "Coming!"

But before she fully turns a flash catches her eye, turning back towards the landscape the northern lights illuminated the skies meaning one thing. She couldn't help a smirk coming to her lips thinking of how Jack was going at act.

"Jack! North's calling us! Get out here!"

A groan of pure frustration erupts from the bedroom. "Ugh! Tell North to fu-"

"Jack!"

"Alright, alright." Exiting the room and walking over to her, Jack was wearing his regular blue hoodie and brown pants; with a scowl gracing his face. His eyes flickered to the sky his scowl deepening.

"Elsaaa! Let's just say we missed the message and go back to bed!" He whined grabbing both of her hands pulling her back slightly.

"Oh no you don't, remember last time we tried that? North opened a portal right in our bedroom and I will not be humiliated like that again Frost!" Elsa snapped pulling him back and towards the balcony edge. However, Jack's scowl flipped into a cheeky smirk remembering that little intrusion.

"Heh, that was a good day."

Elsa rolled her eyes and hopped into the skies. Becoming an immortal granted her the extended power over the winds too, the first decade after discovering this new power she found particularly difficult with Jack having to accompany her on every trip, but she eventually got the hang of it. As she headed off in the direction of North's workshop she felt Jack glide to the side of her, looking over she smiled at him which he returned before holding out his hand for her, which she accepted lacing their fingers together as the flew to the North Pole.

* * *

**Winter POV **

"And may I asked who exactly your parents are?"

I looked into the eyes of the huge Russian man who I knew as Uncle Nick. The workshop looks just the same as it does 500 years from now and the familiarity reassures me slightly, I knew I had a job to do and very little time to do it. I square my shoulder and hold my head high a quirk I inherited from my mother, and speak confidently the last thing I need is not to be taken seriously.

"Uncl- I mean North, I think it would be wise to call the guardians.

North looks perplexed by my requested and I'm not surprised, a seemingly 16 year old girl giving him orders in his own workshop is not something that would happen everyday even if I've been in here before.

"How exactly do you know of us Guardians? How do you know my name? Who are you?" North asks again, his tone a shade darker but I know he would never harm me.

"I told you my name is Winter Frost and it's of upmost importance that we call the Guardians. I need to find my parents in order to prevent a disaster in the future!"

North doesn't look convinced and once again I'm not surprised it does seem like an impossible story, he releases a big sigh and strokes his beard.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

I took a deep breath, I needed to be very clear if I can get North to believe me then I should be able to convince the others. Even in my own head my story sounded far fetched but I had to remain focused. I began to open my mouth to explain myself when I caught sight of Steve, a yeti I loved to torment, my dad and I would play a ton of pranks on him and Phil; a mischievous smirk crawled onto my face and I couldn't hold back the onslaught of pranks that I could unleash. But before I could even form a snowball I heard North gasp and my concentration was broken, I shifted my gaze and North's face had paled a look of shock and disbelief coating his face.

"Um North?"

"How old are you?" He asks. I quirk an eyebrow, I don't have time for this!

"Do you want my mortal age or my immortal age?"

"Both."

I sigh this is going to take longer than I thought. "My mortal age is 16, I'll never age older than this but I have been alive for 200 years."

North swallows hard.

"And the reason you are here is to find-"

"My parents yes." I finish.

"And your parents are?"

I smirk and North sucks in a sharp breath. "Do you really have to ask?"

Without a word he walks over to a table in a daze and shoves a large dial, I turn and glance outside seeing the skies illuminate with the signal. I take a shaky breath, they would be here soon.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I fight off an annoyed sigh as me and Elsa fly over the landscape, what could North possibly want? Pitch hasn't been seen for a good century now and after his last defeat I'm sure it'll be at least another 500 years before he tries anything again. I glance slightly at Elsa and even after a hundred years of dating she still takes my breath away. Her gorgeous blonde hair is wrapped into her braid as her crystal blue dress billows in the wind behind her. How did I get so lucky? I can easily remember the first time I laid eyes on her, although it wasn't the most charming first meeting ever.

_I was flying high above the snow covered lands, the cold air refreshing and inviting. I had just left North's workshop after a meeting with the other guardians, I had officially been instated as a guardian for a decade now and things were running rather smoothly around the world. I was currently heading back to what I called my 'home' in Burgess when a sharp 'crack' split the air. I looked down to see a woman standing in the middle of an abandoned frozen lake which was sporting a large crack directly where she stood._

_I halted mid flight and it didn't take a second thought before I was hurtling towards her to save her. As I grew closer and closer I recognised her glowing ice blue dress and complimentary cape, her platinum blonde hair was braided but I could only see her back so her face was a mystery._

_Another loud crack of ice echoed and I pushed myself faster, 'why isn't she running?' I thought. She was stood completely still and just as I was about to touch the lake and seal it back together, the woman lifted her arms and the ice followed her command. I jerked myself back the wind escaping my lungs and I watched as the lake iced back together in a sparkling sheen, the woman lowered her arms._

_"How did you do that?" I whispered._

_She shot round and gasped at the sight of me, my eyes widened. No way._

_"W-who are you?" She asked her voice cracking slightly. I gulped and lowered myself onto the frozen lake, she was shaking her brilliant crystal blue eyes wide in fear. Her face was flawless and my mouth suddenly went dry._

_I cleared my throat but my voice still came out sounding raspy. "Y-you can see me?"_

_"You can see me?" She shot back. Whoa, hold up._

_"Wait- what?" I spluttered, the woman took a breath and stood taller the air of grace surrounding her. _

_"I'll ask you again, who are you?" Her voice was firmer but it was still too timid._

_"I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. And to who do I owe the pleasure?" I asked bowing mockingly, the woman quirked an eyebrow._

_"Guardian? W-what does that mean?"_

_"Ah, ah, ah your name first m'lady then I'll tell you." I countered cheekily, she blinked a couple of times before responding._

_"I er- my name is Elsa. Actually it doesn't matter I must go." She said before turning around._

_"Wait!" I called, there was so much I needed to ask her. Was she an immortal too? Was she a new guardian? How long had she been alive? But the most pressing one I had to ask._

_"How did you do that with the lake?!" I call, her frame stiffens and she turns her head so I can see the side of her face._

_"It doesn't matter." She all but whispers. I step forward and she whips around a new found fury in her eyes._

_"Stay away!" She has he arm raised in front of her defensively and I gape._

_"Seriously? What did I do to you?" I ask, feeling a bit ticked off she's annoyed at me for no apparent reason. _

_"Just let me leave."_

_"What are you so afraid of?" I ask, and as soon as the question leaves my mouth her eyes widen and without even a twitch a semi circle of ice surrounds her with sharp and deadly icicles pointing towards me. I gasp and look at her, she recoiled in horror looking at her hand before back at me._

_"Next time, they'll hit you." She says lowly and my infamous temper flares up. I very very rarely become angry as I prefer to see the lighter and fun side of things but when I did get mad..._

_"Is that a threat?" I snap and her face twists in anger. I see her power forming at her fingertips and I grasp my staff my own power fuelling through it. _

_I don't know what it was, the tension, a movement and noise but in the exact same instance we fired our attacks. There was an almighty boom the echoed around us as our ice clashes. A blue electrifying force is in the middle of our attacks as we both pushed in hope to over power the other, I gritted my teeth and pushed harder. My power was stronger and the skies had turned black and grey with a ferocious storm channelled by both mine and Elsa's magic, the winds howled and blizzard like conditions whirled around us. Flashes of our power flew into the skies as we battled for control, my power a royal blue compared to her lighter blue. I pushed once more and looked at Elsa seeing the fear in her eyes triggered a powerful memory of my sister just... before... I..._

_I pulled my staff up and our connected power flew into the air where it exploded, Elsa lost her balance and fell to the floor. I stood still breathing heavily as everything around us vanished, the blizzard came to an abrupt halt and the skies slowly be began to clear. Elsa didn't make a move to get up and I faintly heard a sound come from her. I lent forward straining my hearing when I heard soft whimpers and sobs coming from her._

_Oh dear god no. One of my biggest weaknesses. Female tears._

_I swallowed hard as guilt flooded my body. I hate crying girls but when I'm the one that's made them cry I just don't know what to do. I stumble clumsily towards her and I bit my lip when I see tears down her face._

_I rub my neck. "Hey, I'm sorry Elsa are you hurt?"_

_She gasps and looks at me and I want the earth to swallow me whole. She looks so scared and scared of me._

_"Are you going to kill me?"_

_I wince and take a shaky breath, I throw my staff from me and hold my hands up before kneeling down in front of her. _

_"No. I'm not. But you have to answer me, why did you get so defensive?" _

_She wipes a tear from her cheek and looks down._

_"You said something my sister said in my other life. It triggered a bad memory for me, I didn't mean to attack you. I'm sorry."_

_My face softened. "How long have you been in 'this life'." I asked her._

_"About 100 years, no one has ever seen me but you. I got scared you were going to hurt me and my powers got the better of me. I've never really been able to control them." She was still looking at the ground and I was overcome with sympathy. She was only a scared lonely girl in this world and I didn't really make the greatest first impression._

_I held out my hand and she looked at it before looking at me. I allowed a soft smile._

_"I want to help you Elsa. Will you be my friend?"_

_She looked to be debating something before she slowly out a shaky hand in mine as I helped her to her feet. She looked at me and once again I was amazed by her beauty. _

_"I'm sorry I attacked you."_

_"Me too."_

_She gives a small smile and I grin in response. This was going to be the start of something special. _

Normal

"Jack? Jack!?"

I was brought back to reality with Elsa snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Uh- what? Did you say something?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes we're here, what were you thinking about for you to zone out so much?" She asked.

"Just when we first met." I grinned.

Elsa laughed. "Ah yes, ever the chamber Jack Frost."

I laughed too and looked towards North's workshop, we slowed our speed down and saw his large window open as we glided through it. I released Elsa's hand and looked around. The other guardians were here, they had their back to us and stood around... Something? Someone?

"Hey what's the problem big man?" I ask, North jumps startled and I'm instantly suspicious he's never jumpy.

"Ah! Jack, Elsa! Welcome!" We walks over to us with a smile but his eyes are troubled.

"Who are you?" I hear Elsa ask I look past North to see who Elsa's referring to. There stood next to Tooth is a girl with white hair and an unusual blue eye colour, I knit my eyebrows together...

She looks familiar.

* * *

**Ohhhh it's getting interesting! The next chapter Winter introduces herself and one of her parents refuses to believe her! **

**Reviews are loved :)**

**Cornelia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Wow I'm so pleased with the amazing responses! Thank you all so much! So in gratitude I have posted this one quick time! :D I'm having so much fun writing this story so I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I look towards the strange girl and she looks like she's in shock, her eyes glisten with unshed tears. I feel a pang of emotion that I can't identify and all I want to do is comfort her.

"Jack, Elsa she is here to see you both. Please listen to her with an open mind." North asks us, Jack looks beyond confused and I nod.

"Of course North." I turn my attention back to the girl and walk towards her in a friendly manner. "Hello, my name is Elsa. What's yours?" I ask with a smile, poor thing looks terrified.

"My- my name is Winter." She shifts her gaze towards Jack who has walked to my side. She looks at both of us more worry on her face. "Winter... Frost."

I stand straighter and Jack sucks in a breath. I turn to him confusion splashed over my face, before looking back at the girl.

"Sorry I'm confused."

"Please listen to her." Tooth asks, Jack walked past me and closer to the girl leaning down slightly to look in her eyes.

"Who are you? A new Guardian? An Immortal?"

I see her swallow and hold her head high before answering. "I have been sent from the future. A terrible disaster has happened and Father Time has sent me back to try and prevent it. I am here to find my parents, you two."

I freeze and my heart rate accelerates. This can't be possible. Jack chokes a gasp and stumbles back to my side, his eyes wide.

"W-what?!" I cry, Tooth hold her hands out.

"Okay calm down, I know this is a lot to take in. But look at her teeth! Teeth don't lie! They are just like yours!" She squeals.

"A lot to take in?! This is crazy! You can't really expect us to believe that this girl is our d- no it's not possible." Jack says stubbornly, I can't take my eyes off the girl something seems frighteningly familiar.

"Please I know it seems impossible but it's the truth! Pitch has imprisoned you both in the future and the world has been plunged into a new dark ages! You have to believe me!" She tries to explain and my heart goes out to her, Jack's laughing softly at the side of me while shaking his head.

"This is ridiculous, I don't buy it."

"Jack!" I scold and he looks at me as if I've grown an extra head.

"What? Oh come in Elsa! You can't tell me you actually believe that this is our kid from the future! I don't even think it's possible for immortals to... Well... You know." He clears his throat in embarrassment. "North! How could you believe this!?" He rounds on North who folds his arms.

"I didn't but she has your smirk Jack, that's how I was convinced it was an exact replica." Jack shakes his head again. I look into Winter's eyes and find myself walking over to her, they were a perfect mixture of blue. Something in me stirred.

"Do you have a middle name?" I ask.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Jack asks, but I shush him. Winter looks at me.

"I have two." I begin breathing faster, for as long as I have been an immortal in my wild fantasy's I imagined that if I were to ever able to have a daughter I would give her two middle names, but of course I never thought it was possible.

I nod for her to continue. "My full name is Winter Anna Emma Frost."

I gasp and I hear Jack do the same, I reach a shaky hand out and place it on her cheek to which she rests into it and a warm feeling floods through my body.

"Oh my god." I whisper and I believed her. She must have sensed this because within that same moment she wraps her arms around my torso her head burying into my shoulder. I freeze too stunned to move.

"I've missed you so much Mama."

I gasp as if I've been punched until I realise that her parents- well me and Jack in the future are imprisoned, who knows how long it's been since she's last seen them- um I mean us. I slowly wrap my arms around her too, holding her tight before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"We'll help you Winter." I smile and she smiles back and I'm stunned at how much her smile is like Jack's, North was right.

"Thanks Mum."

I wince slightly. "How about Elsa for now? Mum sounds too weird."

She giggles and nods. I straighten and turn around to look at Jack who's staring at the both of us. "Jack?"

He shakes his head and closes his eyes.

"No this isn't possible."

"Jack please understand-"

"Understand? You want me to believe that our so called 'daughter' has come from the future to prevent as disaster in which we are held prisons by Pitch who has sent the world into darkness? Are you crazy?" He yells before looking at Winter. "No offence." But her eyes held hurt and I suddenly felt very protective, I warped an arm around her shoulder.

"How is that not offensive Jack? I know it's a lot to take in but-"

"No Elsa this is ridiculous, I'm being no part of this. Come back home when you've come to your senses." He says before jumping out of the window and into the air.

I sigh and squeeze Winters shoulder.

"Does he hate me?" She asks in a quite voice, I'm still looking at the spot where Jack left.

"No, he's just being really stubborn. He'll calm down, don't worry." I look at Winter and give her a tight smile. I turn back to the other Guardians.

"Well what do we do now?" Bunny asks, he had been suspiciously quite throughout that whole ordeal but I assume he was just as baffled as the rest of us. I shrug and North takes a seat.

"Hmm well if we are to prevent such a disaster Winter you are to tell us everything you know." He says.

Winter nods and we all take a seat, I wonder vaguely about Jack but realise we have more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

**Winter POV **

I sit down next to my mother and feel safety just by being near her, a feeling I haven't felt for a long time. I exhale and begin to tell them my tale.

"I am born 500 years from now- boy does that sound weird to say- and I lived a happy life for nearly 200 years however the last few years haven't been the best." My throat becomes thick. "During this time period that I'm in now, Pitch gains an ally. The Shadow Man." My voice breaks when saying his name.

"Hold up, isn't Pitch a shadow man?" Bunny interrupts. North shakes his head.

"No. Pitch and The Shadow Man are two completely different people, while Pitch brings fear to children The Shadow Man brings fear to adults. But I thought Shadow had been destroyed during the Medieval times?" North asks, I give a small smile.

"You said that in the future too." I shake my head. "We thought he had been destroyed and he very nearly was all those years ago, however, he barely managed to stay alive. Pitch recruits him now and from now until when the disaster strikes they were becoming stronger. Pitch was cunning, he knew that while there were you Guardians to protect the children he could never instil enough fear in them to take the world for himself. So he did the next best thing, he brought fear to their parents."

I hear my mother gasp softly at the side of me and the bustling workshop becomes very quite.

"Shadow is known for trapping humans inside their minds, he can conjure illusions and hallucinations of their biggest fears. So in the next 500 years Shadow and Pitch form an alliance, Pitch agreed to help Shadow become his powerful self if he aided him in his plan. They hit a family at a time, Shadow went for the parents trapping their minds in their deepest fear and when the parents were too scared to venture further than their front door, Pitch went for the kids. They never hit family after family, they made sure to spread the timing of their attacks so you guys wouldn't become suspicious. But after every attack they grew stronger and it wasn't until it was too late that you realised what was going on."

I took a deep breath as I re-lived the horror.

"I was with my parents in our ice castle when it happened. North's sleigh crashed through the roof with the rest of you guys in it, Shadow had formed an army of Shadow Men and Pitch had re-created his NightMares. They flooded the castle and a huge battle broke out. My dad flew up and began attacking as did my mum, I tired to help but because my powers were a mix of both of my parents they were stronger so it took me more time to master them. Anyway, the Shadow Men and NightMares kept coming and it wasn't long before you started to fall. An- an attack hit my mum and she fell, I ran over but Tooth held me back."

I could feel the tear dripping down my face. "My dad ran over and tried to help my mum but he was hit too. Tooth told me I had to get out of their before she was struck too. I looked around and all of you were hit, I began to freeze everything my powers slipping from me. My dad looked at me and told me to run, a Shadow Man saw me and threw an attack; I was able to dodge it but I knew I couldn't take down the whole army on my own. So I ran, I left you."

I felt a hand slip into my own and I saw my mother looking at me, worry and sadness in her eyes. She gave me a gentle squeeze.

"I fled to Antarctica where I was able to build a small shelter for myself. After a year I ventured out in hopes to save you, but I had no idea where you were. It was then that I began attacking stray Shadow Men and NightMares and the world had completely been turned to fear I thought it was better to take out the ones that I could. It was 10 years later and I still hadn't found you them Father Time came to me. He must have felt sorry for me because he granted me permission to head back and stop this from ever happening. And well here I am."

I finished my tale and looked around to see everyone's shocked and terrified expression. I suddenly feel exhausted.

"Well that's quite a story." Tooth says, I spot Sandy and he visualises a sad face above his head and I give him a small smile.

"Well what do we do now?" Bunny asks, we all look at North the 'leader' of the group for a response but my mum cuts in.

"Firstly I think we need to go visit Jack, he needs to help us." She says, she looks at me her hand still in mind. She smiles that smile I've missed for so long and I realise how much I need my parents. She stands and pulls me up with her.

"Me and Winter will go, it might be easier to convince him that way."

The other Guardians agreed and we walked towards the window.

"Let's go get your stubborn father."

* * *

**Ta dah!**

**So Jack and Elsa have met Winter and we have learnt about Winter's story!**

**Next up: Elsa and Winter go and try and make Jack believe in Winter and it might take so father daughter bonding to do so. Also Winter finds out a side effect to being in the past. **

**Reviews are loved :) **

**Cornelia **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! **

**So once again I would like to thank everyone who has read this fic! Like I said I love writing it. My apologises on the shortness of the chapter but I promise the other will be longer as more action comes into play!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Jack POV **

I was pacing around our bedroom, my staff in my hands being flipped around my fingers, a nervous habit of mine. I couldn't form full thoughts, what transpired in North's workshop was burning sharp and bright in my mind. I didn't have a kid, this was impossible immortals couldn't have kids.

I groan and sit on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands. I swipe them down my face a rest my head in my hands. What was Elsa thinking? Believing her, this could very well be one of Pitch's plans and everyone's fallen into it. I know Elsa would have loved a daughter but this is just not right. It's cruel. No I refuse to believe this.

A cool breeze flits through the large open window and I head someone landing. Good, I knew she would understand.

"Well you took longer than I thought but I'm glad you've come to your senses." I say standing up and turning towards the window, however, I freeze when I see who's there.

Elsa is stood tall her face firm and serious showing she means business. Damn I hate that look. But what really catches my attention is who she has brought with her.

"What is she doing here?" I ask, Elsa's face hardens and Winter looks hurt, I waver slightly but pull myself together.

"Jack this is not a joke, she is our dau-"

"No Elsa she's not. Don't you see? This isn't even possible!"

Elsa marches over to me and looks me dead in the eyes, her cool blue eyes are fierce and protective like- like motherly instinct- No!

"Look at her Jack! How can you deny the signs? Her hair? Her eyes? She has your smile, she needs our help." Her voice softens towards the end and I clench my jaw.

"I've told you it's not possible, it's unbelievable!"

"You know for someone who needs people to believe in him for them to see him you're being awfully hypocritical. Why is this so hard for you to believe? Have you never wanted children of your own?" She asks and I jolt back. The thought sits with me, is that the reason I'm so adamant the believe this? Do I even want kids? I love children and bringing them joy but that's just it, if they don't believe me then they go about their own lives. What if my own child never believed in me.

Elsa must have sensed my inner conflict and she places an hand on my shoulder, I jump at the contact and look back to her, her face is softer.

"Her middle names are after our sisters Jack, I've always planned that if I should be ever lucky enough to have a child then that's what I would have done. Remember them in some way. Winter is just like them, energetic, giddy, loving, kind." She stops to smile at me and I begin breathing more rapidly. "She is ours Jack, go talk to her." She voice is so soft it's impossible to argue back. Reluctantly I look away from her and towards the girl in the window. I sigh and slowly make my way over.

She looks up to me her big blue eyes looking into mine, I knit my eyebrows together and rub my forehead.

"I know you don't believe me. But let me tell you something." She begins. I don't say anything and she continues. "When I was 4 you began showing me all these cool pranks to pull, and one day you let me help you set one up on my mum. She's terrified of spiders so you got a fake one and I planted it in your bed, so when you both when to sleep she opens the quilt and was terrified!" Winter was laughing and a mischievous smirk etched it's way onto my face, heh that does sound like something I would do.

"Then whenever we went to North's workshop and I had gotten a little older we used to pull pranks on the yetis. Phil-"

"You know Phil?!" I interrupt, Winter nods her head enthusiastically a huge grin on her face and it hits me how much of a copy it is of mine. Oh no.

"Ya-huh! We prank Phil and Steve all the time! There was once this great one we pulled involving, two rubber chickens, a bucket of ice cubes, a pair of North's underwear and-"

"Bunny's exploding eggs." I say in a whisper, I look at Winter and see everything. Her eyes that are a perfect mixture of mine and Elsa's, her snowy hair, her face that is a replica for Elsa's and my smile. My eyes widen, Oh my god.

"You know?" She asks quizzically. Elsa walks to the side of me. I stutter.

"Uh- yeah- um- I've been planning that prank for a while now but Elsa has never wanted to be involved. Oh god your my- I'm your-"

"You believe me?" Winter asks timidly and I want to punch myself for ever doubting her. I nod. "Yeah" I breath. Without warning she throws her arms around me and I'm like a deer in head lights. I panic and look at Elsa for help, but she has her hands clasped together near her chest a content smile of her face a tears in her eyes. I hesitantly close my arms around her, realising how much she must have missed her parents.

"I've missed you Dad."

I clear my throat awkwardly and we pull back, Winters happy face looking up at me, I smile awkwardly.

"Um, just Jack okay?" She giggles and nods her head.

"Right so do you want to tell me the full story?"

We conjure some ice chairs and sit down as Winter re-tells her tale. I'm stunned to silence when she finishes and look at Elsa. Her eyes are filled with worry and I grab her hand in mine. I clear my throat.

"Well then I suppose we best head back to the workshop, the others will be able to help us." I say, Winter smiles and we all stand. Me and Elsa walk over to the window when we hear a gasp behind us. We turn and Winter has her hands clasped over her chest.

"Winter?" Elsa asks, concern lacing her words. She let's go of my hand and steps towards her. Suddenly Winter begins shaking profusely and my eyes widen, me and Elsa rush over to her as white powder swirls around her. A second later the powder has vanished, Elsa's hand cover her mouth in shock. Winter looked completely fine, however, she looked younger than her previous 16 year old form. Her face was slightly rounder and more child-like and her eyes were slightly bigger, she was smaller too, overall she looked more like a 12 year old girl.

"Oh my gosh, Winter! Are you okay?" Elsa asks putting her hands on Winter's shoulders.

"Oh no." Winter whimpers, I walk over to her and bend down slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Father Time said this might happen." Her eyes have tears in them and I feel a surge of protectiveness rush through me. "He- he said that the longer I'm in the past, the younger I become until-" She chokes a sob and she doesn't have to finish to know what she means. Elsa wraps her in her arms and looks at me with fear, I mirror her look but I disguise my emotions when Winter pulls back.

"Right, let's get to North's workshop and get you taken care of okay?" I say with determination, Winter smiles and I smile back.

"Okay."

We walk towards the window with me and Elsa taking either side of Winter as we took off. Time was not on our side.

* * *

**Whooo! Alrighty then! Again sorry it's rather short, but the next one will be longer!**

**Next: The Frost family head back to North's workshop and begin the search for Pitch and Shadow, while on their journey Winter asks Elsa how she and Jack fell in love and the guardians encounter a challenging battle!**

**reviews are loved**

**Cornelia **


End file.
